1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood carving machines and more particularly to improvements in the frame and support tracks therefore.
2. Prior Art
Various multiple spindle carving attachment devices have been advanced in the prior art. For example, the assignee of the present application, Kurt Manufacturing Company, Inc. has made and sold a carver under the model designation of "Master Carver" which is a multiple spindle carver. Also, smaller machines have been sold by the same company under the mark Northstar Carver.
The Northstar Carver, in particular, is a multiple spindle machine that is smaller than the Master Carver, but will take workpieces of substantial length. The multiple spindle machines have, generally, one tracing station in which the pattern is placed and this tracing station is located within the perimeter of the carver frame. When the tracing station is within the perimeter of the carver frame, working with long workpieces becomes a difficult task in that the stylus for the tracing station has to be moved a substantial distance within the perimeter of the machine in order to accommodate the carving operation on such long workpieces.
A further multiple station carver is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,721,015.
Also, it is well known to have a work station positioned directly below the carving station, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,231.